


hunger

by mangomunkki



Category: Original Work
Genre: poor sibil, vampire transformations are no fun yall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23739667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangomunkki/pseuds/mangomunkki
Summary: Sibil wakes in the middle of the night to discover something's not quite right
Collections: Apocalypse Universe





	hunger

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a quick drabble I wrote up about an OC of mine from mine and a friend's RP campaign! if you're interested in hearing more about him, go peep at my twitter @creatormango  
> This is as close as I will ever get to writing out Sibil's origin story.

Theo blinked a couple of times, the moonlight shining at his face from through the curtains making him squint, the pale rays somehow still managing to get to his eyes. Had the light been what awoke him? It was still barely midnight, him having collapsed into bed just hours before, the result of yet another day of brutal draining.  
He pushed himself into a sitting position, the sheets now pooled around his hips somehow rustling with intensity he’d never noticed before. Wincing, as a wave of pain lanced through his head, radiating through his entire body, leaving it throbbing in the aftershock, Theo’s eyes flicked shut again.

_Hunger_

Was that why he’d woken up in the ungodly hours? He’d eaten before going to bed, though, not doing so would be simply idiotic. However, still, at further introspection, the teen found himself almost starving. Had he eaten? Surely he wouldn’t feel this empty if he had, right? His mentor was usually really strict about keeping the schedule for eating consistent, since it helped mana replenish at a predictable rate, but maybe just this once, it would be okay.  
Eyes flicking to the clock ticking away on the wall – had it always been this loud? The ticking was driving him crazy – Theo let out a soft sigh, burying his face in his hands. Just his luck, his mentor was probably still awake, he’d usually only fall asleep in the morning for a couple of hours.

_Awake is good_

Wait, who’d said that? Had he been thinking aloud? Why would he think such a thing in the first place, why was being awake ‘good’? Gaze darting from corner to corner, Theo racked his head for possibilities – had he perhaps forgotten to dismiss a spirit properly, left a flaw in a summoning circle, and now it was amusing itself with his reactions? Yes, that was probably it – and, in which case, his mentor being awake certainly would be good, since he would be able to determine what it was that had taken residence in his head, and to drive it away were he not able to do it himself.  
Huffing a breath, he pushed the covers off of himself, shivering as his bare feet touched the wooden floor. It wasn’t that cold at night yet, was it? Why was he so cold? Theo shook his head, pulling on a pair of trousers and, after a quick check, the same button-up he had worn earlier today, determining it not too unseemly for a midnight snack and a possible exorcism. Frowning at his hands, his usually steady fingers almost trembling when trying to do up the buttons on his shirt, he felt his knees buck, almost giving up under him when another wave of pain greeted him. Shit, this wasn’t normal, to say in the least. What the hell was up with him?

_Hunger_

That voice again? The feeling was more insistent, almost as if someone was physically pulling and pushing his body to move, to get him out of the room. “All right, sheesh, I’m going”, Theo muttered, pushing open the door with his shoulder while still fighting the top button, his hands seemingly unable to get the fiddly bit of plastic through the fabric. Was he ill? Why was he like this? His shields were strong enough to not let a spirit influence him this much.

_Hurry, find food_

Running a hand through his hair, Theo set for the stairs, descending them quickly. A soft yellow light greeted him, the flicker of magically produced flames more than recognisable after this many months of non-stop training and living with his mentor. Shoulder bumping into a wall as the stairs turned a corner – he was used to that corner, he'd lived here for so long, why was he hitting it now? “Teacher?”  
God, his voice did not sound healthy. A though flicked through his head that maybe this was him manifesting a mutation, an ability caused by prolonged exposure to the aliens, but no, surely not, it’d be more flashy than this, right? After all, there had been no elements at play, no sudden combustions of flame or ice, no bolts of lightning from his fingertips.

“Theodor? What are you doing up–” There he was, his mentor, _his meal_ , his – wait, what? The elf had half-risen from the armchair he’d been sitting in, book still resting on his slender fingers. A confused, bit stern look on his face was now shifting into something else entirely, something Theo had never seen on him before. _Fear_ , supplied the voice in his head, the tone almost gleeful, _just smell the adrenaline_.

Obeying the voice, because when had ever listening to voices in your head been a bad idea, Theo inhaled, tasting the sickly sweet tang rapidly emanating from his mentor. _Delicious_. No, no it wasn’t, why was his mentor afraid? Was there something behind him, something he’d failed to notice? “Teach- Elas, what’s wrong?” Why was forming words so hard? It was almost like he was seven years old and just had his braces tightened, something new and alien in his mouth.  
His mentor’s eyes flicked to him, wary, guarded, throat bobbing as he swallowed. Theo found himself transfixed to the simple motion, how the pure, pearly skin stretched and moved, the steadily growing whizz in his ears transforming into a roar, his feeling of hunger bigger than ever. He was _starving_ , he would die soon if he wouldn’t get to eat. _Eat. Feed_. As if he were underwater, Theo could see his mentor’s lips move, knowing he was talking at him, he should probably listen, should pay attention, _should pounce_.

Feeling his body spring to action on its own accord, Theo felt himself reduced to simply a passenger, no, no he wasn’t, he was the one running, dashing forward at a speed he didn’t know he possessed – he was just a human, he couldn’t move this fast, he simply couldn’t – Theo slammed into the elven man, feeling the fragments of an immobilisation incantation brush over him, it unable to take hold, sweeping off him like water. _Keep the prey still_.

The pair of them tumbled to the ground, Theo finding himself straddling his mentor’s chest, his right hand having woven itself into his hair, the other on his arm, holding the elf in place despite him straining against his grip, Theo finding himself almost choking on the adrenaline everywhere in the air. Eyes fixated on his neck, Theo leaned forward, mouth splitting open, his teeth suddenly sharp as knives, extending far beyond where they should be – what the hell, what am I doing, why am I like this, why am I unable to stop?- mouth closing in on that soft, marble-like skin, mouth flooding with blood, the heady taste of iron almost making him gag as it invaded his throat.

What am I doing what am I doing what the fuck is going on? Blinking, Theo grappled within himself, wrenching back control, jerking himself away from his mentor, in a panic not paying attention to the fact that his teeth were still lodged deep underneath his skin, Theo felt warm for the first time that night, eyes reflectively closed as a spray of blood hit his face, drenching his whole torso in seconds. _Ah, look at that, you’ve made a mess,_ tutted the voice in his head, his eyes opening back up on their own volition. A panicked gasp resulting in an intake of air, Theo swore he could feel his eyes roll back in his head as his sense of smell was just assaulted with the stench of fresh blood, the bitterness of iron mixing up with the adrenaline from earlier. He was rather sure he should be feeling ill, or panicked – oh, he was plenty panicked – but at the foreground Theo felt nothing but hunger, blinking as he found himself licking his lips. _There’s more where that came from_ , crooned the voice, was it even a voice or were they his own thoughts? _Don’t let the meal go cold._

Last trace of rational thought gone, Theo found himself lowering his head back to the throat, not even paying attention to how his mentor had gone rather still underneath him, he found himself burying his teeth in the smooth flesh for the second time, throat open, taking greedy gulps of the blood pouring out of the wound in stuttering bursts. With each swallow he  
could feel himself get more and more aware of his surroundings, of the still vaguely audible tick-tock-tick of the clock upstairs, of how the fireplace was crackling away somewhere to the left of him, of the warmth flooding him from the inside, filling him up in a way food had never been able to, of the almost ecstasy growing in his head, of how the voices had gone quiet. Of how his mentor was so very still underneath him. Still and pliable, just lying there, being so very easy to feed on. Shit. Elas.

Yet again grabbing back control of his body, yet somehow realising this time he was just relinquished it willingly, his instincts having done their job, him having fed, not in danger of dying of malnourishment any longer, Theo almost flung himself off the still body, the surroundings slowly making their way into his field of vision again as he took a shuddering breath, raising a hand to wipe at his face, it coming back stained with red. Feeling his teeth retract, him able to close his mouth again, Theo fell on his hands and knees, fingers reaching for a limp wrist to seek for a pulse, him knowing even before laying hands on the elf it was futile. The puddle of blood spreading on the hardwood floor, the torn-open throat and the way there were still droplets of blood falling off the tips of his hair told him all he needed to know, there was no way anyone could survive that.

Backing away from the body – because that’s what it was, a body – Theo felt his back hit the wall, the teen curling into a ball, shaking fists curling up uselessly around his bony knees. Panicked thoughts swirled around in his head, him vaguely aware of the tears mixing up with the blood still all over him. What the _fuck_ was he?


End file.
